The Flower Called Love
by Lunar Tokala
Summary: - Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are out hunting when they stumble upon an injured and unconscious Naruto. The vampire trio takes the injured kitsune to Carlisle so he can patch up the poor demon lord. Gaara has been looking for his little brother for a few..
1. Chapter 1

**OK! The long awaited update of **_**The Flower Called Love **_**except it's not the second chapter XD sorry guys. It's a revised first chapter. **

**You all know the summary, but I'll tell you anyway.**

_**Summary- Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are out hunting when they stumble upon an injured and unconscious Naruto. The vampire trio takes the injured kitsune to Carlisle so he can patch up the poor demon lord. Gaara has been looking for his little brother for a few days now and has been getting increasing worried for the fox demon. Now the Cullen's have to face the wrath of one tanuki demon who thinks that the vampires hurt his beloved little brother.**_

**So there ya go! The summary… again… XDDD **

**~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~ **

"Hurry up Edward! You look fine, pretty boy, now just c'mon!" Emmett's annoyed growl filled the whole house as the agitated vampire crossed his arms, tapped his foot on the ground, and his eye twitched as he waited for his other brother to go hunting.

"Goddamnit Emmett, me and Carlisle are just going over something! Calm down you brick wall!" came the just as annoyed growl from a bronze haired vampire known as Edward.

Jasper sighs at his two brothers. _Do they ever stop?_The honey blonde vampire ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall.

Soon, the bronze haired vampire came down the stairs and the vampire trio darted out into the woods. A mumbled "finally" from Emmett and a roll of eyes from Edward, jasper sighed once more in a span less than five minutes. _Honestly, they're like children…_

"I heard that." Edward growled out through clenched teeth and his eye twitched in annoyance from his brother.

"Sorry, sorry." The lean, but muscular, vampire raised his hands in front of him in mock defense and smiled sheepishly at his adoptive brother.

"Heard what?"

"Nothing, nothing. C'mon, let's just hurry this up and get back home."

Emmett and Jasper both nodded then branched off in different directions to find their own food.

Emmett grinned as he caught the scent of a pretty strong buck, and he darted to the location. He crouched lowly in the brush and licked his fangs in anticipation. Waiting for the right moment to strike, the vampire tensed his muscles, and then pounced, landing on the buck's back and crushing its wind pipe in his jaws. Making quick work of his meal, Emmett disposed of the remains and cleaned his hands and face off in a nearby creek.

A soft groan made the vampire tense and snap his neck at break-neck speed as his honey colored eyes focused on the fallen form of what looked to be a mythical creature. "Hey! Edward! Jasper! Get over here!"

Emmett moved closer to the blonde haired male that had two fox ears perched on his head, bluish-silver as the main color and the tips of the ears look as if they were dipped in a rich purple ink, the very tip looking almost black. He had nine matching tails that fanned out around his form, but were covered in dirt, grim, and what smelt-and looked-to be blood. The creature's hair was a golden blonde color and was spiked in every which way, and matted with blood. His body was small and lean, built for speed, and his muscles weren't very large, they wrapped around his bones and were covered with sun-kissed skin. His outfit consisted of torn short shorts, black in color, and a black wife beater, also torn in what looked to be claw marks.

"What is it?" Edward appeared right next to Emmett then blinked and his eyes widened at the wounded creature. "What…?"

Jasper was more cautious in approaching; the smell of the blood was simply beautiful. When he got closer he found out that the blood didn't make him go crazy with the need to feed, but made him calm, and want to protect the injured creature. "It looks like a kitsune."

"Aren't those, like, mythical?" Emmett pokes a marked cheek then jerks his hand back when the boy flinches and whimpers softly. Blinking, the brawny vampire tilts his head to the side then jumps back when beautiful foxglove flowers started blooming around the kitsune.

A silver aura glowed around his body as the wounds tried to heal themselves, but the kitsune's eyes snapped open and he let lose a cry of agony. The aura went away and the flowers wilted immediately. The three vampire brothers look at each other, then Edward steps forward and slips his hands and arms underneath the "mythical" creature and with no effort at all, lift up the blonde haired kitsune. Edward relaxes slightly when the beautiful blue eyes slip closed once again and the kitsune turns into his body, wanting the pain to go away.

_At least we already hunted, but why is his blood not alluring? Edward, do you know anything?_Jasper sighs at the shake of Edward's head, meaning that no, he does not.

"Hey guys… Isn't it strange that his blood smells, I dunno… calming? It's like his blood is making me want to protect him instead of feed off of him. It's strange…"

"I know what you mean, I thought the same thing the first time I smelt it, maybe Carlisle will know something. C'mon, let's get to Carlisle fast then, his wounds look really serious." Jasper said in a slightly worried tone and the three vampires bolt off to their house in the tiny town known to be Forks.

Edward's brows furrowed as he tightened his grip on the small frame of the male. _Who would want to hurt a creature as beautiful as him?_Edward chanced a glance down at the blonde in his arms and he sighed, and then slowed down as the house came into view.

Emmett opened the door and walked in, followed by Jasper, who was followed by Edward-who was carrying the kitsune bridle style-and Esme gasped at the sight. "I'll go get Carlisle right away!" and she darted deeper into the house.

Alice and Rosalie walked into the living room, sensing the demon's presence and wanting to know what was calling to their inner mothers. Alice gasped like Esme did and Rosalie narrowed her eyes, wondering why her mate and brothers brought a demon home, even if it was injured and called to her inner mother-hen.

Edward lays the blonde down on the couch and steps back, the five vampires sit on the opposite couch, with Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap and Alice doing the same-but sitting in Jasper's lap-and Edward was sitting in between the four of them. Carlisle walked in a minute later and went straight to the couch with the kitsune on it. Esme stood behind the second couch and placed her hands on the back of the furniture.

Carlisle furrowed his eye brows as he checked over the demon. "It seems as if he's poisoned, but I don't know what kind of poison it is." The doctor then slowly lifts the demons shirt so as to not irritate his wounds father than they already were. "This is so strange…"

"What is?" Esme walks up behind Carlisle and looks over his shoulder at the blonde demon on their couch.

"The scent of his blood, just smell and you'll understand."

The two female vampires' sitting on their mates-the males already knowing what Carlisle meant-exchanged looks and then took in a deep breath. Alice was startled as a wave of calmness soothed her frazzled nerves.

"That's… That's just weird…"

Carlisle chuckles at his mate and shakes his head slightly. "It is quiet 'weird' but it's extremely helpful to us when he's injured. At least we won't be on our toes to keep from feeding off of the poor boy; he's already in enough pain as it is."

"The venom smells reptilian, like a snake, but more… I dunno, it's kinda like it's more than snake really… it's weird…" Emmett voiced his rather confusing thoughts, but he couldn't really explain it that well.

Carlisle nods, stating that he is thinking along the same lines as the brawny vampire, and goes back to checking the fox's wounds. A sigh escapes the doctor's lips. "Edward do you mind if we use your room as a temporary room for him? I need to put him on an IV and see if I can somehow get the venom out without actually sucking it out from his blood stream."

"Of course, I don't mind at all." Edward stands and moves over to the couch so he can take the kitsune up stair to his room. The vampire slips his arms under the fox-just like before-and lifts him up bridal style. Edward and Carlisle make their way to Edward's room and the bronze haired vampire gently places the wounded creature onto his big leather couch, since he doesn't have a bed. "Maybe we should get a bed for him, it might it be more comfortable then a couch."

"Yes I think so too, tomorrow I will get a bed for him when you guys are in school."

A nod from the adoptive son and Edward goes back downstairs to the rest of his family as Carlisle sets up an IV-where he got it, I don't really know-and sticks the needle in the blonde's arm. He furrows his eyebrows and tries to sooth the fox, as it whimpers at the needle, by rubbing soothing circles on his forearm.

Slowly, the fox calms down from the IV needle in his arm and settles back to a peaceful sleep, enjoying the soft leather underneath his sore body.

Carlisle sighs as he finishes patching up the cuts and stands up, stretching his back out by lifting his arms above his head. "That should do it…" and the father walks downstairs back to his family in the living room. "He should be fine now, I got a sample of the venom and I cleaned his wounds, also he's on the IV. All he needs now is rest, please do not disturb him."

"We won't, don't worry dear."

The rest of the night went by pretty uneventful. The vampires watched the news on found out that two people have been murdered by animals and mutilated so bad that you couldn't recognize them. Emmett and Jasper played some video games, with Emmett getting his ass kicked in all of them. Edward watched them with amusement along with Alice and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were upstairs making sure nothing happens to the blonde kitsune, which nothing did, all he did was sleep, sometimes whimper when the venom starting hurting him physically. The vampire parents were trying to figure out how to make anti-venom for the venom, but it was difficult.

Soon morning came and the five Cullen children-well three Cullen children and two Hale children-went off to school. At school, Edward met his Singer. She was a pretty normal girl, with pale skin and brown hair that went a little bit pasted her shoulders, not to mention doe brown eyes. He could tell that she lusted after him like all the other human females, but that didn't matter, because Edward was almost positive the kitsune in his room, on his couch, was his mate.

Every fiber of his being was telling him to take the fox right when he wakes up, but Edward knew not to act on impulse. Even if it made his inner monster howl with disagreement and anger.

Currently the vampire is in bio, always fun to be in. But then his Singer walks in, and the fan just happens to blow at her hair and send her scent towards the poor vampire. His eyes change from golden topaz to a dark brown, almost black and his whole body tenses just so he doesn't lunge at the unsuspecting human and drain her dry. The worst part is that she now sits next to him, oh joy! Edward couldn't wait for this day to be over. Lunch came around and Edward felt the new girl at their school staring at him, expecting him to notice her and look back.

The five vampire siblings conversed in hushed and rushed tones so that only they could understand what was being said. Edward told his brothers and sisters about his new predicament about finding his Singer. Rosalie didn't look too happy, and everyone else looked a little concerned for him. He reassured them that he would go hunting tonight and drink more than usual so he didn't feel the need to attack the poor girl.

After that school was pretty much the same for them and went by quick enough, Edward didn't have any more classes with his Singer, Isabella Swan, and he didn't see her in the parking lot after school.

When they got home Carlisle greeted them from the living room where he was watching TV, and Esme greeted them from the kitchen where she was making a smoothie.

"Why are you making a smoothie Esme?"

"Carlisle is going to see if he can feed the little one upstairs so his health doesn't drop from his slumber."

"Oh, that's good I guess." Emmett blinks then shrugs and starts on his homework, the others following his lead as they sat down at the kitchen table and started their own homework for whatever class.

About ten minutes later and Carlisle was taking the smoothie upstairs to the sleeping fox in Edward's room. Afore mentioned vampire follows his adoptive father to put his stuff away and he watches his father suck some smoothie into the straw, then stops right before it passes his lips, brings the straw to the kitsune's lips, and lets the thick liquid slowly drip from the straw into the mouth of the blonde. The doctor strokes the fox's throat to get him to swallow the mashed up fruit and he continues until most of the smoothie is gone.

Edward blinks then just notices the king sized bed in the middle of his room with white silk sheets and a white, feather comforter pulled over the kitsune up to his chest, with a little wooden side table where the smoothie now rested. "Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward, what is it?"

"I found my Singer. Her name is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh, that's troubling… are you going hunting soon? Because I will come with you if you are, I'm feeling a little thirsty myself."

"Yeah, I was gunna go now."

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs in a few."

Edward nods and walks downstairs at a human pace; thinking about the blonde kitsune in his room and how adorable he looks.

It wasn't long until he and Carlisle then left to hunt, Edward making sure he was totally and completely satisfied before going back. The vampires back at home were conversing about Edward and his Singer.

"I'm sure he will be fine, he has a lot of self control and he wouldn't want to hurt a human. His resolve will help him through this." Esme says confidently.

"What about the demon?" Rosalie brings up.

"Oh dear, he doesn't look like a demon, are you so sure that he is what you claim him to be?"

"C'mon Rose, how can you call the little guy a demon? Sure he's a kitsune but ya gotta admit it, he looks too innocent to be a demon."

"I agree with Esme and Emmett, he's so cute! What do you think Jasper?"

"I have to agree with Rosalie on this on. Kitsunes are actually very powerful demons and nine tailed kitsunes are the most powerful."

"I told you. So what are we going to do with him when he wakes up?"

"Oh, well I'm sure he'll be on his way after he comes to."

Rosalie sighs at her mother figure but drops the subject; her mother is far too kind to any creature.

"Edward seems to have taken a liking to the new addition to our house." Alice pipes up from her spot on Jasper's lap.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was look at him with a worried gaze when he brought him home for Carlisle to look over. And he seems to be lost in thought ever since the kitsune came to our house, and last night he was in his room all night looking over the creature."

"Alice does have some interesting points. Maybe it seems Edward has found his mate." Jasper nods and crosses his arms, liking the idea.

"That's preposterous. Just the thought alone is ridiculous. How could you think that?" Rosalie sneers at her sister and brother.

Jasper just shrugs at her and Alice rolls her eyes. "It's not preposterous; it's kinda cute if they are mates." The pixie-like vampire smiles. "I think it would be awesome to have a kitsune around the house!"

Jasper and Emmett chuckle at the overly-happy vampire, Rosalie scoffs, and Esme smiles.

"Why are you guys suggesting that the kitsune is my mate?" Edward stands in the doorway with his eyebrow arched at his mother and siblings.

Carlisle chuckles. "Edward don't try to cover up the evidence the Alice just said, it's kind of obvious that you found your mate."

The bronze haired vampire rolls his eyes at his family. "Whatever, I'm going to check on him."

And so Edward makes his way upstairs into his room. _I know he's my mate but is it that obvious? Well obviously if everyone picked up on it…_the vampire sighs as he opens his door and gazes affectionately at the peacefully sleeping fox in the king sized bed. _I wonder if Carlisle made anti-venom for you._Edward gently traces one of the whisker-like scars on the sun-kissed cheek of the fox. _So beautiful…_with another sigh, the vampire settles down on his couch and reads a book.

A few days have passed and Carlisle was beginning to fear for the kitsune's health. He couldn't come up with anti-venom because of the complexity of the strange venom.

Carlisle is currently sitting next to the bed of the fox and wondering why he looked so healthy. He's poisoned, so shouldn't he look sick? Shouldn't he be panting, sweating, and showing other signs of being poisoned? But here he was, looking like he was just sleeping peacefully. His adoptive children were away at school and Esme was out shopping for food, just in case the kitsune wakes up.

Carlisle almost fell out of his chair when the eyes of the fox opened.

Sparkling azure eyes flutter open and take in the ceiling above them. Unfamiliar scents passed by his nose and the kitsune flips on all fours, rips the IV needle out of his arm, and growls at the vampire staring at him with shocked eyes.

Carlisle lifts his hands up to show he's not going to attack and smiles sheepishly. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I am sorry to have frightened you."

The kitsune's growling tones down until it stops completely and he eyes Carlisle warily.

"No need to be afraid little one, you are safe here. Can you talk?"

The kitsune nods and sits Indian style on the bed with his hands in the folds of his legs. "Hai."

Carlisle smiles and relaxes. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

"…Uzumaki Naruto. Where am I?"

"In my home. My three sons' brought you home when they found you injured and unconscious in the woods. You were poisoned, though my I ask how you neutralized the poison and flushed it from your system?"

"Oh, well I have a high healing rate and I can destroy any type of poison in my body, sometimes it takes longer for some venom's or poison's though." The fox gave the vampire a bright smile. "So I assume I'm safe in your house?"

"Yes you are, you do not need to worry about being attacked, Uzumaki." Carlisle smiles back and relaxes in his chair.

"Just Naruto. Oh, sorry, I originally come from Japan, and we say our surname's first."

Naruto's ear twitched as he remembered something. "Oh crap… Gaara's gunna kill me…" at the vampire's questioning look, the fox continued. "Gaara is my brother and we were chasing a rouge demon and we separated to catch it quicker and I caught up with it, but then we started fighting and I could kill it, but before I did he managed to poison me and now here I am."

"Ah, I see. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you're safe and sound when he finds you. You can stay here until then if you want."

"Thank you! You're very kind!" Naruto gives him a bright smile and his nine tails wag in happiness.

A chuckle escapes the vampire's lips. "Thank you, and it's not a problem. I assume you're hungry?"

Naruto nods excitedly and his stomach backs him up by growling loudly. He kitsune blushes and his tails wave behind him in embarrassment. "Eheh…"

Carlisle just smiles and chuckles once again. "Esme should be back soon with food."

"Yay! I'm starving!" with that the kitsune bounded down the stairs, followed by his vampire host, and found the kitchen. "This is a really pretty kitchen."

"Why thank you. Why don't you have a seat?"

Naruto sat down in one of the chairs and looked at every detail of the wooden table in front of him, marveling at the smooth texture and the complex designs.

A few minutes later and Esme came in with Jasper, Emmett, and Edward helping her bring in the groceries. Then dropped them off in the kitchen and almost didn't notice Naruto until he darted over and stole and apple, biting into the fruit.

Alice and Rosalie came in after the male vampires and everyone just stared at the kitsune as he scarffed down apple after apple.

Naruto stopped in mid-bite on his forth apple when he felt eyes on him and looked over to see all the vampires stare at him. "Umm… hi?" his ears twitched and his tails weaved behind him in nervousness.

"Hello, how are you feeling dear?" Esme quickly went into mother-hen mode and started fussing over him, making the blonde feel slightly uncomfortable and inch away from her, hiding behind Carlisle. This made Esme confused and Emmett laugh.

Carlisle smiles at the kitsune behind him. "It's ok, she's just worried is all."

"Ah…" Naruto still hid behind his vampire host but ate his apple in small bites, synchronizing each vampire in turn.

Jasper, noticing the synchronizing gaze in the sparkling azure eyes stood at attention and looks straight back at the kitsune.

Naruto stepped out from behind Carlisle to stand in front of Jasper and tilted his head. As the two have their staring contest, the others watch them with curiosity.

After a few minutes, Naruto smiles and wags his tails. Jasper smiles back and relaxes his frame.

"What was that about?"

Naruto looks to see who talked and blinks at Emmett. "Ah!" and points at him. "Brick wall!"

This causes Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme to chuckle at the blonde. "Hey! I'm not brick wall!" and Emmett to cross his arms. Rosalie just kind of rolled her eyes at everyone.

"Sure you're not."

"Why you little…"

Alice grins and decides to introduce herself. "Hello! My name is Alice!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice ta meet'cha!" the blonde smiles back at the pixie-like vampire and his tails wag in happiness at meeting new people.

Alice takes it into her hands to introduce everyone else. "You know Carlisle I assume. That's Esme-" points at Esme. "-and that's Jasper-" points. "-that's Emmett-" points. "-and that's Edward." Points.

Naruto and Edward stared at each other, kind of like when Jasper and Naruto stared at each other, but this staring contest held more meaning to it. The vampire's breath caught in his throat-even though he didn't need to breathe, it was just like second nature to them-as he gazed into the sparkling depths of the azure orbs that were boring into his own topaz pools. Naruto felt a spark of electricity go down his spine from gazing at the vampire's eyes and had the overwhelming desire to submit to Edward. Baring his neck, adverting eye contact, and whimpering in submission.

He didn't though, he squashed the feeling down and just held the others gaze. The vampire's glanced around knowingly at each other and Edward was internally giddy. He couldn't read the kitsune's mind. Sure he couldn't read Bella's, but that was like there was a wall stopping him, this was like a comfortable silence that would lull someone to sleep.

"Hello." Edward was the first to speak.

"Hi." Naruto almost started purring at the soft, but husky, voice of the vampire.

"Are you still hungry dear?"

Naruto was broken out of his trance as he looks over to Esme when she spoke. "Oh, umm, yeah I am." And he smiles brightly at the vampire.

The motherly vampire smiles back at him and starts to make lasagna. Everyone sat down at the table, with Edward sitting next to Naruto, Emmett on the other side of Naruto, Rosalie sitting next to Emmett, then Alice, the Jasper, then Carlisle, and Esme was cooking.

"So, why were you in the woods?" Jasper asks with a curios stare at the blonde.

"Oh, I was chasing a rouge demon and we fought and I killed him but then he poisoned me." The last part was said with a pout on his lips that Alice squealed, Rosalie blinked, Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle chuckled at him, and Edward thought, _So cute…_

"Oh you poor thing. What are you doing chasing around demons this young?"

"Hey! I'm not that young! And I and my brother were chasing it because it was disturbing the peace in our forest."

"You own a forest?"

"Well not really… you see we're the guardian's of the forest in this area and our job is to keep demons from disrupting the peace and safety of the creatures living in it." The blonde explained.

Everyone blinked at him. "How long have you been living in the forest?"

"A little over 20 years now. Why?"

"Because we've been hunting in the forest ever since we moved here."

"Oh, yeah you guys don't really count as a disturbance because you're not harming humans; you're just eating to survive. Me and Gaara knew there were vampires here but we ignored you guys because it wouldn't be fair to tell you to stop drinking animal blood if it's your way of life. We don't just look after the creatures in the forest; we also make sure that humans are safe too."

"Ah, I see." Carlisle looked to be deep in thought for a minute. "Is your brother far?"

"I'm not sure. We were separated for about 30 minutes until I found the demon, and then it was another 30 minutes until I defeated the demon, and then I woke up here." Naruto bit his bottom lip in thought and worried it softly. "It could take him awhile to find me."

Esme set down a steaming plate of lasagna in front of Naruto and smiles as he thanks her and starts eating. Esme took a seat next to her mate and grabbed his hand. "You're welcome to stay here until he finds you. You can even go to school with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie." The motherly vampire smiles at the kitsune.

"School? That sounds fun! I never went to human school before." The fox's ears perked at the idea and the vampire family couldn't help but smile a bit at the cuteness of it.

"Well I'm sure you can go until your brother comes, we'll say you're visiting you're godfather." Carlisle nods as he comes up with a story. "Your parents were in a terrible car accident and the only other family you had was your godfather and his family."

"Ok! That sounds good!" replied an excited blonde.

"One thing, how is he going to hide his ears and tails from the humans?"

"Huh? Oh! Don't worry, here lemme show you!" Naruto stands up and closes his eyes in concentration. As the vampires watched, they noticed that the fox appendages started to look hazy and then disappeared altogether.

"What… the hell… did you do?" Emmett looked at him with confusion and curiosity.

"It's called 'genjutsu', demons have this inner energy called chakra and we can use it for illusions, attacking, or enhancing our speed. Genjutsu is an illusionary technique that we use to fool humans so we won't be discovered."

"Oh… that's so cool."

Naruto grins at the brawny vampire and nods his head making his blonde locks bounce slightly at the movement. "Isn't it?"

Carlisle chuckled at the two of them then started to discuss the topic about school again. "You will start school tomorrow with them, Edward will take you to the office to get your schedule, and I'll call them now to make one up for you." And with that the doctor walks into the living room and calls the school.

Naruto sat back down to finish his lasagna and the rest of the vampires started to talk with him about random things. After he finishes the yummy meal, the kitsune washes his dishes and then Emmett asks him if he wants to play PlayStation™. "Wanna play a video game with me? We have a large number of them."

Blank stare. "Video… game? What's that?"

Disbelieving stare. "You don't know what a video game is?"

"No… should I?"

"Yes! Video games are, like, the best invention ever!"

"Ah…" Naruto was confused. "Well I guess I could try them."

"Damn right! C'mon!" Emmett grabs Naruto by the wrist and drags him into the living room to play video games.

The other occupants of the household decided to watch the duo and it ended up being very amusing as the blonde kicked the vampire's ass even though it was his first time playing video games.

"That is so not fair. How come you got so good at it so fast?"

"I'm just a fast leaner I guess." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled at Emmett sheepishly.

"Pfft, whatever. I still say you cheated."

"How could I? I don't know how to cheat in video games!" the blonde pouts at the vampire then yawns widely.

Carlisle chuckles at the two and shakes his head in amusement. "Alright, time for bed Naruto, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Ok!" the blonde happily bounces up the stairs and into the room he woke up in, which smelled heavily of Edward. _Oh my god, this is Edwards's room! His scent is so nice…_Naruto walks over to the king sized bed in the middle of the room and settles into it, snuggling into the covers and purrs contently. _I wonder if we can be mates, everyone who meets me thinks I'm a monster or demon; even other demons call me those just because of Kyuubi. Kyuubi why don't they understand us?_With another yawn, Naruto drifted to sleep with thoughts on why the others blamed Kyuubi for the murder of that village long ago.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**OK! So I have notified a few of my lovely readers and reviews already, but I am just saying this for all of those who have not reviewed *glare*. Anyway, my laptop has committed suicide. Moment of silence please *bows head and closes eyes***

…

…

…

**Ok! And I cannot upload any new stories or update any old stories because my mom works on her laptop 24/7 and she's sleeping right now so this is the only chance I can actually use a laptop. I might be able to type here and there, but don't get your hopes up.**

**I am terribly sorry, but I will work on my stories still, I have already started a new story and have finished the first two chapters, just got started on the third. **

**Sadly I cannot work on any of my old stories until I have a laptop because all of the data for them are on thumbdrives and I can't plug those into notebooks.**

**Once again, I am terribly sorry and please forgive me. I will work as hard as I can to make up for my absence and I will treat you guys with one-shots that you'd like me to write for you.**

**My email is now up on my account, so just email me a one-shot that you'd like for me to write for you and I shall write it, and update it as soon as I can. I love all you guys and I love the support and reviews you give me. **

**I would love you even more if more of you reviewed, but seeing someone favorite me as one of their favorite authors and favorite one – more – of my stories makes me really really happy.**

**Please bear with me fellow lovers of fanfiction and internet buddies.**

**Your loving author**

**-Lunar Tokala~**


	3. Author's Note

**I got a new laptoooppp! Woo yeah! Now I can get back into writing fanfictions! 8D I'm so happy~ this was my birthday present from my Mama :3 hehe ^w^ **

**So anyway, yosh! I can start writing fanfictions once more, and I will get right onto it after my graduation, I still have things to do for the end of my senior year, ugh and I thought it would be a smooth sail to be a senior at the end of the year… Pfft. Not so much, it has been a living hell. **

**Blah, so yeah anyway, this is just an author's note telling you guys that I will soon be back in business and you won't to wait too much longer for the next chapter! But I do still need a bit of time, so please don't think that right after I put this note up that a new chapter will be up the next day, it will be maybe two weeks until a chapter is updated once more, since next week is my final exams, and then graduation at the 11****th**** of June, so in the middle of June will most likely be when I will finally update. **

**And to all those who are worried about me abandoning my stories, I never abandon them, if I take them down then that means I am going to be rewriting them and cleaning them up so they can be better for everyone's enjoyment. I hope that you can be patient with me, and I hope that this soothes your worries about me abandoning stories. **

**Thanks again for waiting! I hope I didn't lose any fans because of this wait, but I'm sure that I have lol. **


End file.
